Sick Forreal
by breakinmyhartnell
Summary: Peter wakes up really sick, Darcy's worried. Will his mom let him stay home? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

It was past 6:30 and Peter was still in bed. Darcy had called his phone more than six times. But, he didn't answer.

His bed was covered with used tissues.

He woke up and looked at the clock and realized how late it was but he didn't care.

His throat had a sharp pain in it every time he swallowed. He hit his head back on his pillow and started to cough hard.

His mom had been calling his name all morning so she finally walked to his room.

She entered.

"Peter Michael, why aren't you up already? You're going to be super late" said Mrs. H.

Peter coughed and in a hoarse tone said "Yeah, I'm up. I'm getting ready" then continued to cough some more.

"You look sick. But, I don't know if I'm buying it. Open your mouth, let me see your throat" said Mrs. H uncertain.

Peter opened, and she looked down his throat. It was as red as a tomato.

"Close" she said.

She then felt his head, which was burning.

"I'll be right back. Stay right here".

Mrs. H was still not sure if she should send him or not.

Peter was quite the actor, so she wasn't sure what he was doing.

As she walked away, Peter looked over at his phone.

He saw that he had 5 texts and 7 missed calls. They were all from Darcy.

The last one he read said, "Peter! Answer me. Why aren't you at school already? Get your butt here!"

Peter answered: "I'm really sick. Not playing this time. My throat is so sore that I can barely talk. I'm trying to talk my mom into letting me go back to bed".

He put his phone to the side and put his covers back on himself. He was freezing.

Mrs. H came back with a thermometer.


	2. Chapter 2

She saw Peter lying in bed.

"Sit up" she said.

She then placed the thermometer in his mouth and waited.

After a few minutes, she took it out.

"Hundred and Two? Go back to bed Pete, I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first. Call me if you need anything. Get tons of rest and don't use your voice as much" she said and kissed him on the head.

"Thanks Mom" he said back to her barely.

As soon as she left he looked back at his phone.

Darcy had texted him back.

"Aw! It's that bad? :~( " she had said.

He answered her, "Mom is letting me stay home. I've got a fever and I just keep coughing. I sound/feel terrible".

"I'll miss you today! Feel better! Maybe I'll come by at lunch! I. Love. You" she said back.

Peter rolled over onto his pillow, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He fell into a deep sleep and then suddenly heard someone calling his name but he couldn't figure out who it was.

"Peter?"

"Peter?"

"Are you awake?"

He opened his eyes, it was Darcy.

She was sitting at the edge of his bed.

Trying his hardest to speak, he said "Darc?" and coughed.

"Aw, babe you sound terrible. Don't speak" she said.

She felt his forehead. "Ooh, you feel warm. Do you want some Tylonel or anything?" she asked.

He nodded his head yes.

Darcy left his room and went to get Peter what he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

She came back within 10 minutes.

She had soup and a thermometer in her hand.

"You're welcome" she said and smiled.

Peter smiled back at her.

She handed him the thermometer and said, "Here. Keep this in your mouth until I tell you to take it out".

He nodded again and did what she asked.

"So you're this sick huh? That's what you get for walking home in the rain" she said.

He just nodded again.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't have much of a voice".

Darcy kind of missed hearing Peter's voice, but she knew what was right to do.

She took the thermometer out of Peter's mouth and read it. "Ooh, babe. It was 102 this morning, Correct?"

He nodded.

"Here, take this Tylonel. You need it. Your fever went up" she said.

She then took everything downstairs and told him to eat the soup.

When she walked down the stairs she heard the front door shut.

It was Mrs. H. "Hey Mrs. H, I was just leaving! I was seeing if Peter needed anything".

"Hey Darcy, You came on your lunch? That's so sweet. How's he doing?" said Mrs. H

"His fever went up, I just checked. I got him soup though. So hopefully that helps his throat" said Darcy.

"Ooh, poor boy. Well at least he's been in good hands. Have a nice day! See you back at school later" said Mrs. H.

She has always liked Darcy. She thought Darcy was a good girlfriend to Peter.

Mrs. H walked up to Peter's room.

"Hey, how are you?" she said.

Peter coughed and put his hands on his face.

"Well, mommy's going to make you better" she said.

Peter just looked at her with a strange look on his face.

She laughed.

"Darcy just left. She said she checked your temperature. That's too high, not good. Do you want to try and sleep it off?" she asked.

Peter just nodded and went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**AT SCHOOL**

Manny walks up to Darcy.

"Hey, where's Peter? I haven't seen him all day" she said.

"He's sick. Poor baby, I was just at his house" Darcy said.

"Awl, what's wrong with him?" Manny asked.

"I'm not sure. It's probably just a bad cold. He walked home in the rain yesterday from my house. He has no voice, he's been coughing and his fever is high. I prayed for him though, so he should be okay" Darcy explained.

"That stinks. Well, I'm going to be late for class. So, I'll catch up with you later! Bye" Manny said as she walked away from Darcy.

Darcy spent the whole day in class, then power squad then she texted Peter.

"Hey. How are you feeling baby?" she said.

"The same" Peter texted back.

"Awl, I would stop by again but I have homework and studying to do. I'm sorry!" Darcy said.

"It's okay. Once is enough for today. I just keep sleeping, I'm so tired" said Peter.

"I hope you're not too sick" said Darcy.

"It's probably a bad cold my mom said" Peter said.

"Hopefully!" said Darcy.

Mrs. H entered.

"Hey, you have a visitor" she said.

Peter was confused. Darcy had just said she couldn't come, but maybe it was a surprise.

They walked in.

It wasn't Darcy. It was Manny.

"Hey Manny?" Peter tried to say.

"Whoa, Pete you don't sound good at all. Darcy was right" said Manny.

Peter was still confused. Did Darcy send her?

He just coughed.

"Darcy told me you were sick, so I decided I'd stop by and help out" said Manny.

She sat down on his bed.

"There's not much to do" he said in a voice that could barely be heard.

"Well I just figured I'd try to help" said Manny.

She leaned in to Peter trying to kiss his head.

Peter put his hands up.

In between coughing he said, "What are you trying to do?"

"You're sexy when you're sick" said Manny.

Peter kicked his covers and woke up.

_It was only a dream. Thank God. _

Peter was drenched in sweat.


End file.
